De Chupitos y Bodas
by Vonlenska
Summary: Están de vacaciones, súmale alcohol y tendrás una buena historia que contar.


**Notas: **Esto es solo una traducción de _Slamming Shots and Marry a Man_, escrita por PocketSizedTitan (pocketsizedtitan . tumblr . com) y ha sido traducida por mi con permiso total de la autora.

Por temas de tiempo (leáse: soy una estudiante universitaria con responsabilidades y cosas) la he tenido que dividir por capítulos, así que no os preocupéis porque todo llegará :3

R&R, vale? ^^

* * *

**De Chupitos y Bodas**

**11:38**

Su cabeza palpitaba. La luz era demasiado brillante. La impresión que tenía en su estómago era parecida a haberse comido algo en mal estado, haberlo vomitado todo, y habérselo vuelto a comer. Así de mal estaba. ¿Por qué demonios estaba la luz encendida? Jean hizo un ruido de protesta, se dio la vuelta y puso la almohada en su cabeza para protegerse de la luz, y seguidamente se arrepintió de la acción cuando notó un dolor punzante amenazando con partirle el cráneo. Sus manos se liaron con las sábanas mientras intentaba llevarlas a su cabeza. Nada de lo qui intentó hacer sirvió de mucho cuando sin querer tocó algo que parecía una protuberancia cerca de su sien. Ugh. ¿Por qué sentía como si alguien le hubiese tirado un yunque a la cabeza?

—Nunca más volveré a beber, joder. —Dijo Jean, haciendo cada milímetro de su ser palpitar con dolor. No podía ni siquiera abrir los ojos. Incluso pensar sobre la claridad de la que estaba huyendo le dolía, y la idea de volver a experimentar tanta luz le estaba haciendo casi agonizar. Jean suspiró, y se acurrucó cerca del calor que notaba emanar del cuerpo con el que compartía cama. Jean hundió su cara en el cuello de la otra persona, el pelo de ésta cosquilleándole la nariz. Olía ligeramente a canela, y eso le calmó la resaca un poco… se acurrucó más a la otra persona notando que ésta tenía el pecho plano, nada que notar. El olor a canela le hizo pensar en rollitos de canela para desayunar, y su estómago indicó estar a favor, pero aun estaba muy cansado. Solo unos minutos más…

Jean se desprendió rápidamente unos segundos después. Quizá hace unos segundos aun no estaba despierto, pero ahora sí lo estaba después de realizar que había alguien más en su cama. Tiró la almohada que cubría su cara lejos, y al momento se arrepintió cuando la luz proveniente de la gran (y estúpida) ventana se hizo visible. Se llevó las palmas de las manos a la cara y se frotó los ojos rápidamente, cuando las apartó seguía con loso ojos entreabiertos intentando que se adaptaran a la claridad. Oyó un suspiró y sonidos de sábanas indicando que la otra persona se había girado. Cuando sus ojos estaban más o menos acostumbrados al brillo que inundaba la habitación, Jean se giró y lo que vio fue una espalda desnuda. Y no, no era una espalda femenina. Para ser sinceros, tampoco es que esa espalda o los hombros fueran extremadamente masculinos. Jean reconoció enseguida los estúpidos mechones de pelo marrón que cubrían la cabeza de su acompañante, y la realización de lo que implicaba relacionar ese dato con la espalda masculina hizo que casi le diera un ataque… Y de ahí que lo único que se le ocurrió a Jean fue tirar el cuerpo de su cama y, sonrojandose, gritar:

— ¡Eren!

Eren cayó al suelo con un segundo más tarde. Un momento de silencio se apoderó de la habitación, y al siguiente un muy despeinado y desorientado Eren se incorporó, frotándose los ojos de manera somnolienta. — ¿Qu-?

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— Preguntó un exaltado Jean, bajando el volumen de su voz cuando su cabeza empezó a quejarse de nuevo.  
— ¿Jean?— Eren pestañeó lentamente, su cerebro aún procesando la pregunta y la presencia de Jean. Miró alrededor de la habitación de hotel localizando su mochila descansando en una silla. Eren bostezó y se rascó la barrida. — ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú eres el que está en mi habitación. —

—Oh, vaya… —Dijo Jean. —Lo siento.

Eren puso su barbilla en el borde de la cama y sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas, aún medio adormilado. — ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación?

—No…—Tan buen punto Jean fue a responder, le vino un flashbacks: _Eren arrodillado en el suelo mirando hacia la cama, aferrándose fuertemente a las sábanas y pidiendo, casi rogando…_ Eso fue lo que acabó de freírle el cerebro por completo. —No sé.

—Mhm…—Eren volvió a cerrar los ojos y Jean creyó que se había dormido hasta que le oyó otra vez, — ¿Hey, Jean?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué estás desnudo?

A Jean casi le da un infarto con el siguiente flashbacks: _Eren empotrándolo contra la pared y quitándole la camisa, luego los pantalones… y bajando hasta el suelo mientras hacía eso_. —No lo sé. — Fue su respuesta.

— ¿Por qué estoy desnudo?

Jean solo fantaseó con la tierra abriéndose y tragándoselo entero, así como mínimo podría desaparecer de la situación con menos sentido en la que se había encontrado nunca… ¿Y por qué coño estaba Eren reaccionando tan lentamente a todo? Jean hundió su cara en sus manos, obligándose a despertarse de esa pesadilla, aunque por el dolor que le causaba la resaca era indicador de que todo era muy, muy real. —No lo sé. —Dijo finalmente.

—Mhm…—Eren hizo otra pausa, y finalmente algo hizo click en su mente de una maldita vez. Sus ojos se abrieron de sopetón mientras se levantaba para mirar a Jean. Un flash de terror se apoderó de él antes de coger la almohada y taparse la cara: — ¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí?— Gritó Eren.

Bueno la situación se estaba volviendo familiar —Eso es lo que me pregunto yo. —Dijo Jean.

— ¿Te importa taparte o algo? Joder. No es precisamente lo que quisiera ver por la mañana. Jean puso los ojos en blanco un momento y se subió las sábanas hasta la cintura.

— ¿Te acuerdas de alguna cosa de anoche?

—No, —dijo Eren. —Y deja de gritar, joder.

—No estoy gritando, pedazo de idiota.

—Me va a explotar la cabeza. Me va a explotar todo, directamente. Me duele hasta el culo.

— ¿Qu-qué? ¿Cómo? —Dijo Jean, su cerebro congelado ante tal revelación.

—Te he dicho que no grites.

—Y yo te he dicho que no estoy gritando. —Bueno, quizá ahora sí lo estaba, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando se está a punto de entrar en shock. — ¿Puedes parar de quejarte e intentar recordar algo?

— ¿Recordar qué?

— ¡Lo qué pasó anoche!

Eren se estremeció, —me acuerdo de ir a la fiesta de la piscina… y beber. Beber mucho. Y…—Eren tragó aire rápidamente y Jean entró en puro pánico. —Joder.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Joder, Eren, ¿qué pasó?

Eren se quedó en silencio. Jean no podía interpretar su expresión porque la almohada se lo impedía. Justo cuando estaba a punto de acercarse y quitársela, Eren se movió para alcanzar algo de la mesita de noche. Una sombra le nubló los normalmente expresivos ojos, e hizo nada para aliviar los nervios de Jean. Eren apretó las manos alrededor del papel, arrugándolo, y sus hombros empezaron a temblar.

—Creo que sé lo que pasó, y… —Dijo Eren, posando sus ojos en Jean. — ¡Te voy a matar! —Ese fue el único aviso que recibió Jean antes de que Eren se le tirase encima tumbándolos a ambos de la cama. Casi ni tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Eren le tiró el primer puñetazo, pero finalmente lo detuvo.

—Eh, eh. —Dijo Jean, — ¿Qué coño haces, Eren? —Y éste le estampó el papel en la cara.

— ¡Mira por ti mismo!

Jean enfocó la vista en el papel, y el mismo pánico que amenazaba con consumirle antes volvió. La fuerte respiración de Eren era el único sonido en la habitación. Las manos de Jean estaban temblando. — ¿Qué coño es esto?

— ¿A ti que diablos te parece, imbécil? ¿No sabes leer o qué?

—Sé leer, gracias. —Jean pensó en quitarse a Eren de encima ya que todavía estaban desnudos, pero en ese momento le vino otro flash: _Eren sentado encima de él con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera, la vista clavada en el techo_…—Esto es una broma, ¿no?

—Espero que lo sea.

Porque al parecer, según las leyes del estado de California, estaban casados.


End file.
